Chad Without A Sonny
by SonnyandChadFan4
Summary: How would Sonny react when she hears Chad is moving to England for 9 YEARS? Channy Rated K


Chad Without A Sonny

Sonny P.O.V

Chad was looking a little sad and upset. So I went over to him and gave a big smile.

"Why aren't you eating your food Chad?" I asked with much concern

"Leave me alone, Sonny" That's all he said and left the cafeteria. I knew that something was up.

I went to my cast mates to see them very happy. "Why are you guys all smiles?" Nico answered first "Because Chip Drama Pants is moving to England for 9 years" My inside was feeling sad and crushed and of course Tawni had to be the one to see my face.

"What's wrong Sonny?"She asked "Psh nothing is wrong, I am so glad that Chad is leaving" I sound really convincing. With that I was running down hall with tears down my face. "How can Chad be leaving?" I murmured to myself.

Chad P.O.V

I was lying down on my couch looking the worst I could be. My hair was messed up and I was wearing crushed clothes. Everyone was looking really happy that I was leaving.

_If it wasn't for stupid Dakota everyone wouldn't have known _

I took up my phone and searched my phonebook. Everyone has known....except Sonny. I left immediately to tell Sonny with my hair still messed up and crushed clothes.

Sonny P.O.V

I kept on messing up my lines in rehearsals and my cast mates are laughing after me. None of them is trying to encourage me.

_I didn't know Chad was so special to me_

I was in my dressing room looking at the mirror when I heard a knock on the door.

"Not now" I said. I didn't want to talk to anyone know. They knocked again.

"Not Now!" I said more stern. They still knocked. With anger I went to the door and shouted

"I don't want to talk to ---" I stopped realizing that blonde guy was in front of me.

Chad P.O.V

She seemed very hurt, confused and stressed. So the first thing I did was hugged her. I hugged like there was no tomorrow. She hugged back and started crying in my shoulder

"What's wrong, Sonshine?"

"Chad, how could you go to England and don't tell me?"

"Dakota went around blabbing her mouth telling everyone" I hate Dakota so much. If Mr. Condor wasn't her father.....

Sonny P.O.V

Stupid Dakota.

"Chad, when are you leaving?" I asked

"Tonight" He said weakly

"Well... The I-I have something t-to tell you" I stuttered

"Anything Sonshine" He said while removing a strand of hair that was in my face behind my ear

"I-I Lo---" He cut me off

"Sonny, I need to go and pack so can you hurry and tell me what you need to say."

"It's okay, Can I see you before you go" I chickened out

"Sure meet me in the parking lot by 6"

6:00

Chad P.O.V

Well this is my final goodbyes to everyone, although nobody came and said goodbye to me, but in my mind I said goodbye. Just then I saw someone running towards me. It was Sonny. Oh I forget she wanted to tell me something

"Hey Sonny, I guess this is goodbye" The rain started to fall

"Wait! I need to tell you something" She said the rain started to pour, heavily.

"Go ahead Sonny"

Sonny P.O.V

My heart was beating fast. My palms were sweaty. I felt like I wanted to faint, but luckily the water was wet enough to keep me conscious.

"Go ahead Sonny" I heard him say. Then I said

"Chad Dylan Copper... I Love You" after those words I look down at my feet blushing hard.

I didn't hear an answer so I said while still looking at my feet "Well Chad I will see you in 9 years...Keep safe...Goodbye" I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then walked away

I was crying in the pouring rain. _Chad Dylan Cooper in out of my life._ Just then I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. I turned around to hear Chad say three words I have been waiting for all my life:

"I Love You" Then he planted a soft and gentle kiss on my lips. It felt magical and I didn't want to stop but unfortunately it stopped.

"Will you wait for me?" Chad asked like a 3 year old.

"I hope God still has us on his marriage list" With that he kisses me again.

"I have to go Sonny, I Love You"

"I Love you too, Chad"

He's gone.

1 year later

Sonny P.O.V

It was pouring and I was standing in the rain. I stood at the same spot where Chad kissed me last year on the same day. This is the spot we both said I Love You to each other.

Just then I felt someone covered my eyes and the figured said

"Guess who?" I knew that voice _Was it Chad!?!?!?_

"Chad" I weakly asked

"How did you know?" He turns me around into a kiss. The same magical kiss I had last year on this spot on this date.

"What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly

"I am here to tell my special girl I love her, the same date I told her last year"

"Aww, I love you too Chad" I hugged him

"I have another surprise for you" I was excited

"Mr. Condor said I soon as I left, the rating were down, and since you were sad that I left and not been funny" Was he going to say what I thought he was going to say

"I'm Back at Condor Studios" I smiled wide I screamed

"Oh, One more thing" he asked "Sonny Munroe, will you be my girl friend?"

I didn't answer him; I just kissed him with all of my might

"I guessing that's a yes" I giggles to what he said and began kissing him again in the pouring rain.

* * *

**Reviews Please !!!!! **

**Next Story "Under The Stars"**


End file.
